LA PENA DE RUKAWA
by cielodeoriente
Summary: YAOI con algo de lemon al final, mi primer fin de RuHana


**_LA PENA DE RUKAWA_**

14 de Febrero 

Hoy para todos hoy es un día especial y maravilloso, en cual se celebra... el amor; ha el amor... todos lo ven como algo mágico, excepto yo Kaede Rukawa; bueno aquí me encuentro como siempre... solo, pero esto nunca antes me importo; realmente me era indiferente todo, el de estar solo o no, o si le gustaba a alguien o no, bueno toda esta maldición comenzó con tu llegada, tu un idiota que no sirve mas que solo para pelear y darme problemas, pero... no se, ahora solo pienso en ti, en que haces, si piensas en mi, si te importo aunque sea un poco, bueno todas estas dudas rondan mi cabeza y no me dejan tranquilo.

¡Demonios Hanamichi! como quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir tus labios tocar los míos, decirte que te amo, cuanto es lo me importas y lo tu significas para mi, que en las noches ya no duermo, solo que solo pienso ti, que mis sueños se interrumpen solo con tu imagen. �¡oh! cielos pero solo son deseos, pensamientos que se pierden y no se realizan, hechos que jamás se cumplirán, demonios Hanamichi que diantres fue lo que me hiciste como fue que... tu tan solo un hombre me causara todo este dolor, esta pena de amor que me mata...

° ja° que irónico es el destino puesto que cualquier chica moriría por mi, hasta Sendoh me ha declaro su amor hacia mi, pero solo los ignore sin saber que yo alguna vez sufriría lo que ellos al no ser correspondido, bueno yo no te he dicho nada aun, pero... tengo miedo, si, un estúpido miedo que me ahoga en silencio, y carcome mi alma poco a poco.

¡Ya! estoy harto... si, harto de todo esto, de la vida, de amarte en secreto, de esta soledad, de no tenerte a mi lado, de no hacerte mío... solo mío, ya no puedo mas siento que mi pecho me va a estallar si no lo grito a los cuatro vientos, al mundo entero. Pero ya no puedo mas, ya no lo podré callar más... "TE AMO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI "

20 de febrero 

Los días pasan, se me hacen eternos, y como siempre todo tan normal pero para ti¿no es así Sakuragi?. Y yo mientras tanto sigo pudriéndome el alma; mi corazón cae, se hace pedazos, y sigo muriendo muy lentamente por dentro.

22 de febrero 

Hoy en las practicas, mande señales de vida hacia contigo, te quedaste muy pensativo, solo fueron miradas la que te mande, miradas que explicaban algunas cosas por ti, mas no todo, cuide de no ser tan directo, cuide de que solo tu las vieras y entendieras, a la salida nos topamos de frente, pero no dijiste nada ni siquiera tu habitual ¡hey tu zorro estúpido, nada por el estilo y eso ya es mas que decir, te quedaste parado ante mi... inmóvil; fueron unos cuantos minutos, que me parecieron eternos, me miraste un instante mas y te marchaste sin mirar atrás.

llegue a mi casa confundido¿ lo abrías entendido ya�¡seria que al fin te diste cuenta�¡pero por que no dijiste nada�¡por que te quedaste callado�¡acaso te desagrado tanto�¡o será que también sientes algo por mi pero el miedo te lo impide�¡oh cielos, por que demonios no dices mas Sakuragi!.

24 de febrero 

Y no pareces entender, es una pena que aparentes ser honesto, pero todos esos miedos que guardas celosamente, se volverán susurros en tu oído y no sabes que eso que callas me hiere y no sabes que significa mucho¿que aun no sientes nada, estoy cayendo, estoy marchitándome, estoy ahogándome en penas, ayúdame a respirar... sigo cayendo, lo estoy hundiendo todo, es me estoy perdiendo, ayúdame a encontrarme.

25 de febrero 

Sigo pensando en ti, no aguanto más no se como pero tengo que decirte lo que siento y lo que pienso; casi puedo sentir como el fuego de esta pasión por ti me quema, sabes he cambiado mucho desde que pienso en ti: ya no me apasiona tanto el básquet ahora el conocer mas de ti me apasiona.

todo lo que se de ti es que: estudiaste en la secundaria Wako, que te han rechazado 50 mujeres ( pobres idiotas), que eres pandillero, eres temperamental, violento, por experiencia se que tienes la cabeza muy dura y que eres un cabeza dura, que siempre te vas de farra con tus amigos a los que llamas ejercito, que eres un pelirrojo de tez bronceada, cuerpo musculoso y unos labios muy sensuales y carnosos, para mi suerte o desgracia, Ayako se dio cuenta y hoy me lo dijo, hablamos y me sentó bien, el haberme desahogado por primera vez con alguien, me quita parte de la carga de esta pena, pero me hubiera gustado mas que mejor tu te hubieras dado cuenta...

26 de febrero 

Mis noches pasan y mi pena crece mas, tengo que decírtelo a como de lugar ya no esperare mas, temo un poco por lo que pase pero mis ansias sobrepasan este miedo.

28 de febrero 

¡Lo se, ahora lo se!; ¡te gusta alguien mas! hoy te escuche hablarlo con tu amigo Yohei en el baño.

Era el quinto modulo y me salí de clases para ir al baño, estaba apunto de salir cuando oí tu risa escandalosa (la que reconocería a millas de aquí). Bueno escuche cuando tú le decías a Yohei "que ya no te importaba Haruko.

¡Que ahora te gustaba alguien mas, y que esta vez era seguro que habías encontrado a la persona indicada, a la persona que sabría hacerte feliz, y que lo mejor era que, esa persona si te correspondía; y eso lo sabias por que lo habías leído en su mirada.

Al oír eso quise salir y partirte la cara por hacerme sufrir de esa manera y matar a esa mujer que me robaba tu amor, pero... me quede callado, para saber de quien se trataba, continuaste diciendo que "solo te basto un instante para saber lo que ella sentía por ti".

¡Hay Hanamichi eres un imbécil!' dije dentro de mi, por que no leíste, ese día mis ojos�¡que no fui lo suficientemente claro pera decirte lo que sentía por ti, estoy tan molesto, herido, triste y todo se junta me anuda el corazón, ya no quiero escuchar mas, quiero salir pero algo me lo impide.

"¡felicidades Hanamichi, me alegro por ti, que por fin encontraras el amor, siempre creí que te quedarías a vestir santos y dime Hanamichi! quien es la afortunada¡" comento y Yohei, ' si, Hanamichi di quien es la afortunada" pensé con ironía.

"bueno Yohei yo... pues... hay un pequeño problema pues... mira por que no vienes a mi casa y hablamos allí pues es algo difícil de explicar" respondió nervioso Hanamichi .

"¿como que difícil de explicar¿a que te refieres Hanamichi?... (Silencio) ¡Contesta", mira... yo este... Yohei mejor hablamos en mi casa, si por favor" dijo suplicante.

Tras decir esto, ambos salieron del baño, dejándome solo y hundido en mis pensamientos ¿quien seria ella¿como era, me gustaría conocerla, tal vez para felicitarla, o tal vez para saber si te haría feliz y advertirle que no te lastimara; no se la verdad estaba tan dolido que solo pensaba tonterías.

Esa tarde en el entrenamiento, estabas tan distraído, de seguro por pensar en ella, creo que estas tan feliz que hasta me sonríes"idiota" pienso, bueno ya no idiota, el idiota soy yo por amarte como lo hago.

1 de marzo 

¡Demonios, sigo pensando en ti mas que antes, pero ahora no solo en ti, si no en aquella mujer que te tiene tan embobado, yo diría atarantado¡cielos! y lo peor es que no conciliaba el sueño, y sería mejor que saliera o me volvería aun mas loco en este lugar.

salí a caminar a un parque cercano a mi casa y extrañamente, me tope con el amigo de Hanamichi, Yohei, pero aparecer algo le preocupa dándome la impresión que tiene una duda o algo así, como nos acercábamos, el me mira, pero como extrañado y confundido, se detuvo frente a mi como si yo tuviera que ver.

"¡Rukawa necesito hablar contigo"dice con decisión parándose frente a mi, 'bien' digo como si nada, nos sentamos en una banca, hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato, y yo ya me estaba impacientando así que comencé.

'¿ y bien?', queriendo ir la grano.

"sabes Rukawa... ", dudo un poco en continuar pero aun así lo hizo... "Hanamichi es mi mejor amigo, lo considero como un hermano, lo conozco desde que estábamos en la guardería y desde la primaria siempre ha sido rechazado por las chicas y ha sufrido mucho por ello... pero ayer... ayer me dijo algo que me dejo helado y solo quiero asegurarme que esto no es un juego tuyo".

al escuchar esto me que de shokeado, no captaba bien las cosas �¡que diablos dijo Hanamichi.

"¡Rukawa ¿te gusta Hanamichi".

�¡que�? dijo mi mente �¡por que esa pregunta�¡a que se refería con eso�?

'¿si... si me... me gusta ha.. ha.. Hanamichi? (la verdad me encanta ¿pero ...?) ¿por...por que me...me preguntas eso ?', conteste muy nervioso.

"Rukawa no finjas, ayer Hanamichi me dijo que había encontrado a la persona que lo haría feliz, y que esta le correspondía, y esta se lo había dado a entender¡pero hoy... hoy me dijo que esa persona eras tu Rukawa¡ que tu se lo habías dado a entender�, por eso... Rukawa... amas a Hanamichi".

'�¡Que?' Pense, 'no... no puede podía ser cierto, me sentía en se instante que la felicidad inundaba mi alma¡así que esa persona a la que se refería el era... era yo¡Hanamichi si logro entender lo que le dije en la practica�¡tenia razón el sentía lo mismo que yo, no lo puedo creer¿pero... y si esto es un sueño¿y si acaso Yohei... miente¿ me estará mintiendo?'.

"¡contesta Rukawa" me dijo exaltado Yohei.

'si, así es', le dije decidido mirándolo a los ojos.

"me alegra mucho saberlo" ,dijo tranquilo Yohei y feliz creo"sabes el a sufrido muchos rechazos y me preocupaba que tu le fueras darle el mas doloroso de todos ".

'¡No! Eso¡jamás!', Conteste con seguridad.

"bueno, eso me tranquiliza, bien, tengo que irme, me gusto hablar contigo

y ahora me marcho mas tranquilo, 'y con el ya eran dos los que sabían sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hanamichi bueno solo que también sabia los de Hanamichi ahora'. sin decir nada mas, se levanto y se fue.

pero yo estaba incrédulo y feliz; por fin mi sueño mas loco se estaba realizando; no lo podía creer el hombre que amo me ama valga la redundancia.

2 de marzo 

Hoy amanecí muy feliz, desde hace mucho tiempo que no amanecía así, mejor dicho jamás había amanecido feliz en mi vida, menos cuando sufría por la pena de tu amor, hasta me dieron ganas de cantar; al llegar a la escuela algunos se quedan un poco sorprendidos, puesto que jamás he sonreído y para ser mas franco yo también lo estoy, y aun mas por lo que ayer me dijo Yohei.

Es el tercer modulo y he vuelto a mi costumbre de siempre, dormir en clase, (o en donde sea), bueno dormía plácidamente en la clase de química, hasta que algo me despertó bruscamente, era la profesora, que me estaba botando el borrador del pizarrón, sacándome del salón; subí ala azotea para dormir mas cómodamente, pasaron tres horas, ya era la mitad del sexto modulo.

De pronto sentí una mirada, cuando abrí los ojos para ver quien diablos era me sorprendí al ver que ¡era! ...¡eras!... tu... ha... ¡Hanamichi�,el estaba allí viéndome pero de una manera... tan tierna y ¡oh cielos! su rostro tan bello como siempre, diantrez como amo a este pelirrojo,

'¿que estas haciendo?' pregunte adormilado, el estar así.. tan cerca de el me reconfortaba.

" Rukawa te he estado buscando por toda la escuela ",me dijo seriamente, '¿buscándome a mi¿y para que?' conteste como si nada, pero por dentro estaba mas que emocionado y pensando el lo que me dijo su amigo... '�¡y si lo que me dijo Yohei era verdad�¡entonces ya sabia de que quería hablar, conmigo Hanamichi?.

"Rukawa ...bueno ...yo ...este...bueno..." balbuceaba aun mas incoherente"bueno yo...".

'¿Si Hanamichi que ,ocurre¿de que quieres hablar conmigo", diablos que idiota, no lo podía creer "yo" le estaba contestando a Hanamichi con demasiada ternura como si fuera un niño pequeño, con una voz suave y melosa cosa que a ti te incomodo, bueno eso se noto por que te turbaste un poco.

"si bueno... este... si, quería hablar contigo de algo sobre lo de ese día en el gimnasio, cuando se... se cruzaron nuestras miradas me pareció... que bueno... me pareció que tu...bueno... que yo... que yo...te... gus... ¡hay demonios no se como decirte esto rayos", entonces te paraste y te fuiste corriendo como loco, lo mas seguro a repartir unos cuantos cabezazos.

Hanamichi¿que habrá sido lo que me querías decir¿acaso seria... que¡no, no lo creo¿o si¿no me estaré fomentando yo solo esperanzas?...

solo una esperanza...¡vaya cuanto me has cambiado Hanamichi¡jamás pensé que por mi mente! pasara esa palabra... esperanza.

si, ahora estoy mas seguro, tengo una esperanza contigo para ser feliz por primera vez y no lo voy a perder, luchare por tu amor Hanamichi... '¡luchare por tu amor !', grite con todas mis fuerzas desde la azotea de la escuela sin que me importara quien lo escuchara.

después llegue al gimnasio te busque con la mirada pero no te encontré, por suerte Akagi, me dejo salir temprano, a petición de Ayako claro, puesto que había notado que no me sentía del todo bien, y si, efectivamente no me sentía bien, una opresión en el pecho no me dejaba tranquilo; salí del entrenamiento me dirigía a casa cuando pase por el parque en donde, Yohei me había dicho sobre Hanamichi, al recordarlo, de nuevo sentí ese dolor aun mas profundo en mi pecho, decidí entonces sentarme en una de la bancas de aquel parque.

todo era extraño ese día, primero me había levantado, feliz, luego ese dolor en el pecho, y ahora esto una sensación de calor, si, un calor que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo poco a poco, al principio confortable después sofocante...

salí Del parque y fui a casa; cuando llegue no pude soportar mucho tiempo la ropa, ese calor se volvía cada vez mas insoportable, me cambie a algo mas fresco y me recosté en el sofá para dormir un rato, pero extrañeza de ese día me lo impidió, escuche un pequeño ruido en la ventana... estaba lloviendo, sin dudarlo salí y deje que la lluvia golpeara mi cuerpo, y calmara ese bochorno que sentía.

Sentía como la lluvia calmaba todo en mi, hasta el dolor, de pronto recordé la imagen de tu rostro, esta mañana en la azotea la escuela. ya iba a voltearme para entrar a mi casa, pero al hacerlo.

'Hanamichi' murmure sorprendido, puesto que tu... estabas allí... frente de mi, todo empapado, no dijiste nada solo te acercaste y me abrasaste con fuerza, no dijiste nada pero pude sentir que estabas llorando¿tu llorando por que¿por quien¿seria acaso por mi , no dude mas y lo dije.

'¿Hanamichi estas llorando por mi?', te separaste y me viste algo sorprendido, me miraste fijamente y de tus labios salió las palabras mas dulces del mundo.

'te amo Rukawa", yo estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz, todo era perfecto, la persona que amaba me había dicho que me correspondía, cuanto había, deseado este momento, yo tampoco dude mas y te dije lo que sentía,

' Hanamichi bésame y vuelve a decirme que me quieres, hazme sentir que no eres un sueño o una ilusión'.

me beso tierna y apasionadamente, primero lento y después rápido algo desesperado, como si el también hubiera deseado esto desde hace mucho, me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo hasta la casa, ya estando adentro no esperamos mas y nuestra pasión se desbordó por completo en el piso de la sala, podía sentir como sus manos recorrían mi pecho y su boca mi cuello, todo eso me hacían sentir en el cielo y poco a poco comenzaba a excitarme y mis pequeños gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, aun sentía como ambos no podíamos contenernos mas y, con la misma desesperación comenzaste a desnudarme.

habiendo terminado conmigo, te disponías hacer lo mismo con tu ropa, pero te detuve y sin decir palabras yo te empecé a desnudar, quería ser yo quien te quitara la ropa, poco a poco con tu misma lentitud, quería ser yo quien recorriera tu cuerpo al quitarte la camisa; y mas el sentir tu miembro erecto después de quitarte tus pantalones, quería ser yo quien sintiera eso de ti.

al estar los dos ya desnudos por completo, comenzamos con nuestra demostración de amor, podía sentir tu aliento sobre mi pecho, tus labios besando y succionando mis tetillas, y como una de tus manos acariciaba mi miembro y la otra bajando por mi nuca lentamente acariciando pasando por toda la espalda.

podía sentir como tu cuerpo vibraba con el mío, ambos ya no soportaríamos mas, y antes de estallar me pusiste boca abajo¡por Kami! pude sentir como algo golpeaba en mi... muy dentro de mi y lo penetraba lento al principio pero después con mas fuerza y cuando creí que terminaría todo sentí como un cálido liquido llenaba mi ser y calmaba mis ansias por ti, paso un instante y sentí como tu miembro salía lentamente de mi.

Con lentitud de gato y te acomodaste en mi pecho, me abrasaste y con lo poco de aire que tomaste me dijiste.

"te amo Rukawa no lo dudes, es mi manera de demostrarte cuanto te amo, ahora es tu turno", sin dudarlo tome un suspiro lo bese tierna y profundamente y comencé de nuevo.

Y fue así que entre esa tarde de marzo la lluvia había desvanecido mi pena y fue testigo de como nos volvimos uno solo demostramos cuanto nos amábamos.

FIN 


End file.
